


Scent || Dante x Mook

by AceAtlandys



Category: Refund High School
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Fantasy, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Romance, smelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAtlandys/pseuds/AceAtlandys
Summary: Dante thinks Mook smells good.





	1. First Day

_"So what's your power?"_

That's what Dante had asked Mook earlier that day. When he got very close, lips brushing his ear, and got a whiff of his light, fresh, watery scent-

"Ahhh!!" Dante flushed, rolling over in his bed.

He can't be thinking things like this about his victims!

_'But sea serpents find their mates by scent, right? We are both sea serpents . . . '_

Dante's fingertips ran over his chest and graced his lips. His other hand wandered down and found itself in a certain special place-

Dante was interrupted by a roommate leaving the bathroom. Fortunately, he was under the covers so his roommate couldn't see what kind of things he was about to do. He would have to wait longer to fulfill his desires.


	2. Oops

The next day, Dante wrapped up his homework and went for a late night stroll.

 _'I wonder if I could smell Mook again soon, maybe even touch him . . . '_  he thought, and began imagining different scenarios.

_'Maybe I could kiss him in the bathroom during class tomorrow, maybe in the library when it's dark-'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when his foot stumbled and before he knew it, he was topping a certain good smelling sea serpent. Dante's face was in the crook of Mook's neck, perfect for smelling his yummy, fresh scent. He stayed there for a few seconds before coming up. He got a glimpse of a lazy, drunk Mook before he was pulled back down to feel his soft lips against his neck.

"You smell good . . . " Mook murmured, continued to inhale Dante's sweet scent and kiss his skin.

"M-Mook, we're in school-!" Dante argued, but he let it go when Mook wrapped his arm around his waist and began sucking at his sweet spot. "Haaah . . . "

"You taste good, too." The two stayed like this for a couple minutes before hearing foot steps around the corner.

"That's Dicarius, he's making his rounds!" Dante said as he scrambled to get up off of Mook. He slipped off his shoes and held them while he ran around the corner. Mook just laid there and watched.

"What the fu-"

"What are you doing?" Dicarius stood above him.

"Uhh . . . I fell."

"Okay? Be careful?" Dicarius went past him and continued his patrol. Mook sat up and touched his lips gently.

 _'He smelled really sweet . . . and his skin was soft, too. I want to have him again . . . '_  Mook thought as a plan formed in his head.


	3. Heat

Dante ran all the way back to his dorm, where he threw his shoes aside and rushed to the bathroom. He felt feverish after his incident with Mook. Heat spread through his body and blood rushed to the place between his legs. He began to tear off his clothes, wanting to free himself of this heat.

_'I haven't felt this way in so long . . . I don't know how to handle it.'_

He'd stripped himself to his shirt and underwear, but hesitated to go any further. What if he made a mess? What if his roommates heard?

_'I . . . can't do this here, not now.'_

Begrudgingly, he changed into his sleeping clothes. He slipped out the bathroom door and to his bed, where he would fall asleep to the thought of a certain someone, not really feeling satisfied at all.


	4. Feelings

_"M-Mook-mmf!" Dante's hands flew to his mouth to hide the moans produced by the pleasure spreading through his nether region._

_Mook had sat him up on a counter and was holding his waist as he kissed his neck. Dante writhed and squirmed at the two fingers already inside him and cried out when Mook added a third._

_"Mook . . . p-please, I can't hold back anymore . . . " Dante gasped when Mook suddenly pulled his fingers out of him, withholding the climax he was about to reach. Mook bent down and put his mouth on Dante's member. He sucked and licked and kissed his most supple, sensitive masculinity._

_"Haahh . . . Mook, I'm gonna-!" Dante nearly screamed as the most amazing sensation took over and sent him into a state of ecstasy. He didn't it was possible to feel this good._

_"Mook . . . " He said, coming down from his overwhelming high. Mook pulled him close and kissed his forehead._

_"I lov . . . "_

Dante awoke to his roommate pulling open the blinds. He squirmed in his covers, still feeling pleasured.

_'It was just a dream, it felt so real . . . '_

He pulled the covers over his head and curled up in frustration.

_'I hate this . . . I hate these feelings . . . '_


	5. Wash

Dante stretched out in his bed, cringing at the wet fabric beneath him. His roommates already left for class, so he didn't have to worry about them seeing. Dante got up and pulled away the rest of the sheets and pillowcases while he was at it. He left them in a bundle on the bed while he changed into his school clothes. He gathered the bundle in his arms again and headed out.

Dante made his way to the laundry room at the end of his hall. He turned the corner and bumped into a Mook carrying a bundle that looked strangely similar to his own.

"What are you doing?" Mook inquired, looking down at Dante's sheets.

" . . . What are you doing?" Dante ran into the laundry room in an effort to delay the inevitable awkward silence. What would he do if his enemy found out he was horny for him? He prayed that he didn't notice the masculine scent his bedding emitted.

* * *

After a very awkward visit to the laundry room, Dante and Mook their way to class. Dante avoided contact with the latter as he waited for the teacher to come. Upon his arrival, Dante looked back up at the blackboard and realized it said the class would be working in partners for their next project. He blushed lightly at the thought of spending time alone with Mook.

The teacher readied himself and spoke. "As it says on the board, you will be working with partners." Excitement and whispers rise throughout the classroom. "Don't get too excited, I've already chosen them. I'll read them off to you."

Dante secretly hoped he'd be paired with Mook. Then he'd get time alone with him for a while without that dumb Aru girl.

"Aru and Sehui."

'Yes!' Dante thought. 'Now he won't be with Aru!'

"Sua and Gunn."

'No one's with Mook yet. But I hope I'm not with that stupid redhead girl.'

"Dante and Mook."

'Omg! I get to be with Mook! I hope I get to touch him again!'

Dante tried to keep a straight face as he glanced at Mook, whose ears had turned a light pink. He smiled at the idea that Mook was as excited about this as he was. Dante looked back at the teacher, who began explaining what the project was and set the students to work. They had until the end of the week to complete and were free to work on it anywhere and outside of class.

Around lunchtime, Dante approached Mook in the hallway and asked if he wanted to work on their project after school.

"Don't we have to pick up our laundry?" Dante blushed.

"Oh yeah . . . "

"And make our beds?" Where was he going with this?

"Yeah-"

"And go to sleep?" This is pushing it.

"Uh-huh."

"And dream?" 

"Mook!" Dante called out. He huffed and looked away. "If you have something to say, just say it. But what happened what perfectly natural. Don't tease people for things like that." He scowled and stormed off to find solace with Dicarius, leaving behind a very disappointed Mook.


End file.
